


Stoop Cookies

by YouFOh



Series: Stoop Waffles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Adorable Carl, Brother-Sister Relationships, Carl is such a sweetie, Comfort Food, Cookie Fic, Desi Harry Potter, Gen, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oreos, Original Character(s), Stoop waffle'verse, We stan Carl, won't really be mentioned rn but later in the series will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFOh/pseuds/YouFOh
Summary: Carl Figg is the first person who even gave Harry the time of day...
Series: Stoop Waffles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146431
Kudos: 7





	Stoop Cookies

_**Carl Figg was supposed to be playing quidditch with Gabe and Elle.** _

But his parents got in the way. So now he was at his squib aunt's house in the middle of freaking august two weeks before he left for Hogwarts. 

' _Drat,'_ thought Carl irritably, kicking the mud-covered football around the road. He could have been doing something fun. But no. He had to be outside because his parents said so. Carl could hear little kids laughing and screaming in the distance. ' _Little demons, '_ thought Carl, who was 11 years old and therefore much older and sophisticated for childish games. 

Next to his aunt's house was a perfect-looking house with a black-haired Indian boy sitting on the stoop. The boy looked very strange indeed. He had green eyes and a scar that cascaded down his face like Carl's grandpa from World War II did. And most positive of all he looked magical.

Carl decided to walk up to him. He was bored and the 9-year-old must've been bored too, its not like the kid was playing on a Gameboy or something. 

"Hey!" said Carl a bit loudly as to reach the boy. He flinched. That was odd still, he might've had autism or something. Carl sat down next to the boy who edged away from him. Carl ignored that.

"So what's your name?" asked Carl smoothing his messy blond curls. 

The boy looked placidly at him before answering. "Harry, Harry Potter."

Carl's eyes grew as wide as saucers before he resumed himself. "Carl Figg. What do you do around here?"

The boy shrugged. "Dudley and his gang go beat up kids."

Carl snorted. A fat 9-year-old, in a gang. Please.

His Aunt had told him stories about the neighbors although she hadn't stated Harry's last name. They were neat, clean, and tidy but this boy looked anything but. The neighbors were also white and this was their nephew.

Maybe.

Carl reached into his pockets and got a plastic bag full of Oreos: Blonde and regular. 

"Want one?" he asked Harry through a mouthful. Harry hesitated before quickly grabbing one, as if before someone can stop him. The younger boy took a black one. The regular one, he tells Harry later on through their snack.

"The blond ones are definitely better of course," states Carl after his second Oreo; another blond one. 

There's a car coming in and Harry starts to bolt into the bushes. 

"Wait, take these," says Carl, nodding. He does have loads after all. Harry nods before running to the backgarden.

* * *

Carl might've forgotten Harry but Harry definitely didn't forget Carl.

**Author's Note:**

> So a one-shot talking about an Oc I made who isn't that important to the plot but is missed just the same.


End file.
